


话我知

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 金鱼甩了一下尾巴越游越远，倏得一下就从手中溜走了。





	话我知

**Author's Note:**

> 李知勋x崔胜澈  
话我知=告诉我  
粤语发音我知同woozi

（一）  
  
“哥。”  
  
崔胜澈应了一声，接下来却没继续听到李知勋的声音，停顿了许久他有些疑惑地转过身，看到李知勋嘴巴还在一张一合，才意识到，自己又听不见了。  
  
他不能说自己听不见，只能略带尴尬地抱歉自己刚刚走了神，没听清，让李知勋再说一次，他谨慎地组织着措辞，也不知道在听不会自己声音的情况下发音有没有变调，生怕被李知勋察觉出端倪。  
  
李知勋重新开口，大概是重复了一遍自己刚刚说过的话，崔胜澈假装这次有很认真在听，时不时嗯嗯嗯，实际注意力已经转移到他眼下的痣上，眨眼时在眼睫里躲藏又出现，李知勋眨了七次眼，它就藏起来了七次。  
  
“好吗？”  
  
崔胜澈一阵恍惚，声音回归让人以为是幻听，他也不管李知勋前面说了什么，连忙答应一声好的，声音爽朗就好像他是真的很乐意。  
  
他其实是在想，明天真的该去看医生了。  
  
崔胜澈怕自己又突然听不见，招架不住李知勋和他讲话，就找了个理由说自己还有些工作没做完，“哥可是很努力在赚钱养家的。”这么厚着脸皮说着躲到了书房里。  
  
起初是对着电脑发呆，百无聊赖地坐在椅子上转圈圈，一圈两圈转得飘飘然，就像坐在游乐场的旋转木马之上，闭上眼睛不自觉哼着歌是在为乐园伴奏。  
  
咚咚咚——李知勋的指节在敲击着门扉，提醒着崔胜澈快醒来，急停带来一阵眩晕，眩晕带来的星星不等被人抓住就消散，没有再给崔胜澈恍惚的时间，他赶紧坐正了摆出苦思冥想模样死盯着电脑，仓促按亮的屏幕一闪而过他的脸。  
  
李知勋只放下一杯牛奶，低声跟他说，“别弄得太晚。”他摸了一下，仍是温的。  
  
知勋呐，我可不是故意要骗你的，这么在心里道歉就好似可以心安理得，思绪东拉西扯，南来北往，想着想着倒把一个卡了许久的策划向前推进了一步，灵感是被点燃的火花引起一场璀璨的燃烧，把时间燃烧殆尽。  
  
崔胜澈打着哈欠停下告一段落的时候仍有些意犹未尽，牛奶喝到见底在嘴里留下残余的奶腥味，他看了一眼手机，已经是凌晨两点十五分，时间走得飞快让他觉得有些可惜，明天要是休息日该多好啊，他这么失落地想着，依依不舍地保存文件发送到自己的工作邮箱，邮件像小鸟一样飞走，崔胜澈关了电脑，像小鸟一样提着翅膀踮着脚溜回房。  
  
李知勋自然早是睡着了，被子好好盖着只露出一张脸，和崔胜澈四仰八叉的睡姿不同，他睡着了就不爱动，平静在面庞上展开，不知道是否在做一个美梦，在梦中骑着彩虹独角兽飞往宇宙。  
  
月光是弥散的冷雾落在窗棂上结成薄薄的霜，朦胧的月晕有莹烁的微光映着李知勋的脸，不敢吵醒他，他就好似天生受到该最温柔的眷顾，无论是月亮还是风与花，崔胜澈无可抗拒地被这个画面吸引，情难自禁地朝他靠近，呼吸变得轻缓，自然也是怕吵闹。  
  
他脸上的痣此刻更难被看清，崔胜澈反而更忍不住想要看清，凑得越近就越令人着迷，它彻彻底底被掩在长睫下，欲语还休。  
  
“知勋呐，晚安。”这才心满意足地闭上了眼。  
  
（二）  
  
崔胜澈才醒，还在半梦半醒间睁不开眼，凭着习惯倚向身边的热源，迷迷糊糊间摸索到李知勋的手，生扯着它往自己的睡裤里伸，“知勋，帮我弄。”声音带着粘连，又软又绵地拖长了尾音。  
  
他的性器因为晨勃而硬起，直挺挺立着又因为被禁锢在内裤里有些不舒服，但也没到非要发泄不可的程度，这样听起来，就更多只是为了撒娇而已。  
  
李知勋顺他意，手沿着腹部一路抚摸而下，阴毛乱蓬蓬生长着，总在被体液弄湿后软弱无力地趴伏着，黏黏答答地贴在性器上小腹上，李知勋伸手穿过这片旺盛而粗糙的杂草，握住了半掩藏在其中的阴茎，不紧不慢地撸动了几下，从头至尾。  
  
崔胜澈舒服地乱哼，难耐地也把手伸进睡裤里，扯开内裤又裹住李知勋的手加快上下的动作，催促他再快些，在这当口李知勋却突然开口，“看下时间，再下去就要来不及了哦。”这时候才提这件事，明显又是在使坏心眼。  
  
这么说着非在眼前晃晃手机屏幕，崔胜澈看了一眼显示的时间，几乎是一下子被惊醒，慌忙扯开李知勋的手，一骨碌爬起来紧接着手忙脚乱地开始换衫，还说什么性欲，全都消退了个干净。  
  
脱下的睡衣像咸菜一样皱皱巴巴地卷着被扔在床上，还不忘抱怨着李知勋你怎么也不早点喊我，把错误都归咎于李知勋昨晚让他盯着看了太久。  
  
他心急火燎地冲去盥洗室，性欲消减阴茎也软了下来，这才察觉到几乎控制不住的尿意，崔胜澈拿捏着软趴趴的阴茎又觉得有点委屈，说不好是为了什么，只是因为没有射出来吗，好像不是，但若说完全与性无关，又是纯粹的假话。  
  
时间不够让崔胜澈停下来慢慢思考，匆匆忙忙洗漱完又匆匆忙忙要走，匆匆忙忙的时候就可以什么都不思考自我麻痹。李知勋跟着他到了玄关处，崔胜澈在换鞋的时候终于想起来交代一声自己要晚归，“我今天有事晚点回来，晚饭就只能你自己一个人吃啦。”  
  
李知勋脸上露出的大概是困惑，又有欲言又止的神态，可他终究没说什么，崔胜澈来不及探究他表情的深意，只仓促地和他交换一个吻，就出了门。  
  
好悬没有迟到，崔胜澈打完卡长出了一口气，就又克制不住地开始想出门前李知勋到底是想说点什么，又开始反思或者是自己忘了什么重要的事，想来想去想不出个结果，只觉得一如往常，李知勋总让他想太多，又总想不出结果。  
  
（三）  
  
下午二点四十五分请了早退，从公司到医院花了差不多三十四分钟，从进门开始就是拥堵，医院满是人和消毒水的味道，小孩在哭，大人在吵，机器报号的声音没有感情又连续不断，被吵到脑子昏昏涨涨就开始抱怨，想听到的时候听不到，想听不到的时候却总往耳朵里钻。  
  
挂号单上写着等待人数26，又开始觉得为难，念叨自己怎么没想起来提前在网上挂好号，这些事情平日都是李知勋在操心，就显得他离开李知勋之后像个笨拙的废柴，好像什么事情都做不好。  
  
习惯性地想给李知勋发消息撒娇，想说小勋医院人好多好吵哦，字都打好了才在按发送的前一秒想起来，这个不能说，按着删除键一个字一个字的删除，好像随之也删掉了因为委屈而想要倾诉的心情。  
  
一下子就觉得无趣，成年人的世界大概本来就是如此，自己一个人觉得不愉快的时间，多过可以将感情投注到另一个人身上依赖。  
  
困倦极了，在等待中陷入了半昏半沉的梦境，崔胜澈在梦里见到了独角兽的标本，他手里拿着的蓝色染料浑浑浊浊散发着怪异的味道，独角兽没了生命没了灵魂也没有了纯洁和美丽，只剩下枯槁的面容显出可怖，他用手一点一点地把颜色涂在独角兽身上，原本该是水亮柔顺的毛发早已变得干枯，此刻结成了一缕一缕的污浊模样，令人作呕。  
  
“请一百八十六号前往耳科六诊室就诊。”  
  
“请一百八十六号前往耳科六诊室就诊。”  
  
重复到第二遍的时候崔胜澈惊醒过来，拍拍耳朵确认自己听得很清楚，站起来的时候眩晕了片刻，好像死去的独角兽还在眼前，踩在地上就像是踩在云上飘，云是乌云。  
  
“医生，我有时候会突然听不见。”  
  
说出口当然是为了求助，会来看医生也是因为对突如其来的失聪感到恐惧，失去对自身的掌控总是让人控制不住地把一切往更糟的方向去思考，害怕自己会再也听不见，又害怕自己会突然失去另一种感知能力，或者想得更骇人，失聪作为什么严重病患的前兆，医生会残酷地宣布，你只剩下三个月的生命。  
  
说来说去都是不能对任何人说出口的惊慌，恐惧被埋在幽暗的土里生根发芽，酝酿着自我繁衍，一蓬黑雾又生出一蓬，只害怕自己会变成死去的标本任人摆布。  
  
像个提线木偶一样的按照医生的指示做听力测试，又在科室之间跑来跑去做仪器检查、缴费、排队、和新的医生对话，崔胜澈大概有点理解为什么一个人去医院总会被列为孤独的榜首，他现在能体验到的也只有孤独。  
  
这种时候总是最想念李知勋。  
  
医生捏着一叠化验单，一张一张仔细翻阅，崔胜澈一拿到手就看过了，是什么都没看懂的天书，在他眼里只约等于一叠叠韩币的累叠，他问，“医生，我到底是哪里出了毛病呢？”  
  
视线忍不住瞟到这位李医生的头顶，中心一圈没了头发，在室内灯照下有种反光的亮，他在心里感慨，做医生真辛苦啊，同样姓李，就莫名其妙地联想到，李知勋秃头了会是什么样。  
  
“你这个间歇性的失聪呢，我看了下报告，生理上是没有问题的，现在考虑心理因素。”医生放下单子开口，“这样，我帮你转介到心理诊疗室看一下。”  
  
“心理因素？”崔胜澈跟着重复了一遍，觉得有些迷茫。  
  
一直到坐到心理医生面前，崔胜澈仍然觉得迷茫，搞不清耳朵听不见又是怎么和心理科扯上关系，二十五岁的崔胜澈，从没把自己和心理疾病联系到一起。  
  
女医生看着病例笑起来，她长得普通，笑起来就像幽静的浅色百合花，有让人忍不住靠近的柔美，“崔先生，你看很巧呢，我们都姓崔。”  
  
她看起来很温柔，这个认知缓解了崔胜澈的不安，温柔的人总容易让人放松警惕。  
  
医生问他，“那么，你第一次发现自己听不见，是在什么样的情况下呢？”  
  
崔胜澈愣了一下，倒不是想不起，反而是记得太清。  
  
他记得下午的风卷着蒸腾的热气熏得人昏昏欲睡，他们俩坐在咖啡馆靠窗的位置，李知勋带了笔记本还在忙毕业设计，只点了一杯冰美式，几乎没动，他点了冻柠茶配玫瑰红丝绒蛋糕，蛋糕做得很好，既松软又柔滑，入口带来甜蜜的满足，到最后才能尝到了一点微酸的回味，就不让人觉得腻得厌烦。  
  
“知勋快要毕业了吧，毕业之后打算做什么呢。”崔胜澈挖了一块蛋糕递到李知勋嘴边，李知勋张嘴吃了，大概也没品出什么滋味，毕竟连视线都没偏移过。  
  
“打算继续念书吧。”  
  
“还念现在的大学吗？还是打算换一所？”  
  
李知勋说，“嗯，要出国了。”语气很平淡，头也没抬，丝毫不觉得自己在无波的湖面投下如何庞然的一颗巨石，掀起如何的波澜。  
  
“要出国？不再考虑一下吗？”崔胜澈勉强笑了一下，他其实已经开始慌张，还要假装镇定地试探，“现在开始申请国外的学校还来得及吗？”  
  
“半年前就定好了的，学院里有两个公费出国的名额。”  
  
“什么时候走呢？”  
  
“三个月后吧。”  
  
崔胜澈有好多问题想要问出口，他找不准主次，只能胡乱问了个对于现在来说最不重要的问题，“还有一个人是谁呢？”  
  
“你也认识的，权顺荣。”  
  
“啊，啊，我知道了。”他止住了李知勋接下来想要说的话，表现得很大度，“我记得的，那个男孩子，你们还可以互相照应也挺好。”  
  
都是在说胡话。  
  
红丝绒蛋糕明明只有一点点酸的，不知道为什么却觉得越来越酸，像是有一整个湖泊那么多的酸水从心口涌到喉咙里。  
  
崔胜澈想问为什么呀，为什么要出国，还是为什么不告诉我，但他不能开口，只要一开口这片湖泊就会涌出来，所有人都会知道崔胜澈是个笨蛋，他还在做长厢厮守的梦，男朋友却没告诉他半年前就决定要出国。  
  
耳朵被自己的疑问塞得满满当当，有铺天盖地的为什么呀钻到耳朵里，街道上的车水马龙也在一瞬间没了声音，风也在这一刻凝固，世界像是被抽成了真空，时间在走，声音却不能跑。  
  
崔胜澈看着李知勋一张一合的嘴巴，就像在看一出无声的哑剧，没有一个字节能跑进耳朵里，他有些困惑地拍了拍自己的耳朵，疑惑于自己怎么什么都听不到。  
  
陷进自己怎么突然聋了的恐慌里，终究没说出口，你出国了，我怎么办呢？  
  
毕竟这句话也太像个深闺怨妇。  
  
崔胜澈定了定心，斟酌了一下措辞才小心开口，“第一次听不见的话，是我的恋人跟我说他还有三个月就要出国了的时候。”  
  
“距离现在大概多久呢？”  
  
崔胜澈算了下日子，恍惚原来时间已经过去了两个多月。  
  
“那你这个情况是只对你的恋人出现还是对别人也会呢？”  
  
他回忆了一下，好像只有跟李知勋说话的时候才会出现。  
  
“你觉得，他要出国这件事情会使你感到痛苦吗？”  
  
室内的熏香很好闻，医生很温柔，崔胜澈想，这时候说出心底丢人的想法，好像不会被嘲笑。  
  
“嗯，很痛苦啊。”  
  
无论是他要出国，还是他要出国却没告诉我，还是他要和另一个人出国，他什么都不说，让我好痛苦啊，医生。  
  
话头一旦打开就停不下来，说出口的话像瀑布一样止不住，委屈是每一滴雨水最终汇聚成了海，在平静的海面下一直有暗潮在翻涌。  
  
在最后告别的时候医生拉住了崔胜澈的手，依然是带着温和地笑意，语气却是认真又坚定，“崔先生，现在时间还来得及，您要不要试着和您的恋人好好聊一聊呢？”  
  
崔胜澈垂着头想了好久，才低低地应了一声。  
  
（四）  
  
迈出医院的门迎来一阵风，总算摆脱了带有阴郁的消毒水味，崔胜澈深深吸了一口气才觉得自己是活了过来，他看了一眼时间，太阳已经只剩下一点燃烧过后的余温，云朵是簇簇拥拥离火炉太近的大片棉花糖，被烤到微焦，他想着李知勋应该已经吃过了晚饭，那自己也干脆更晚一些。  
  
街头有家卖冰激凌的店，有花里胡哨的各种口味，橘子苹果芒果草莓巧克力哈密瓜朗姆酒，橙的绿的黄的粉的棕的，还能自由组合无限加配料，崔胜澈看着奥利奥巴旦木曲奇碎华夫饼看得头晕眼花，店员小姑娘甜甜笑着问问，客人您是需要三个球还是四个球还是五个球呢？  
  
崔胜澈认真思考了半晌，坚定地做好了选择，“一个球，原味，谢谢。”他猜这个店员甜甜笑容下大概是有些失望，他在心里说了声对不起，却没打算改主意。  
  
原味也好吃，崔胜澈坐在树下的石凳上吃得很开心，但是还是会想着那些自己没尝试过的口味没加的料觉得略有遗憾，得陇望蜀本来就是人性，没半点出奇。  
  
石凳冷得像彻骨的冰，风像阴冷的蛇游过树的剪影，树叶被拨弄地乱七八糟，仍绿着的叶子像蜻蜓一样坠落，麻雀扇动着蓬松的羽翼在原地轻盈地跃动，被嬉闹着跑过的稚童惊起，之后飞散各处，崔胜澈咬了一口风——味道微苦。  
  
人间的烟火气由此而起。  
  
树叶哗啦哗啦，麻雀叽叽喳喳，稚童笑笑闹闹，这时候什么都听得很清楚。  
  
树叶掉下来不是很正常吗，就像生老病死一样，崔胜澈盯着落在地上的那片叶子很久，久到原味冰激凌都始融化，直到它被路过的行人踩在脚底，被碾得零零碎碎，绿色的汁液渗出来，染深了那一小片地，他在想还好，至少不会彻底聋掉。  
  
医生说，他是因为潜意识在抗拒，所以才会出现失聪的情况，完全是心因性的。  
  
他又想起来那个叫权顺荣的男孩，真的很漂亮，笑起来的时候眼睛眯眯的，天真烂漫，不谙世事，讨人喜欢，怎么都看不出比李知勋还要稍大几个月，总还像个小男孩。  
  
崔胜澈见过他们俩在一起相处，坐在钢琴前的双人凳上，挨得很近，两个人都在笑，李知勋也在笑，眼睛弯得像月牙一样，倒影映在嘴角深深的酒窝里，是他没见过的太过灿烂的笑。  
  
两个人看起来很相称。  
  
崔胜澈躲在还算茂密的枝桠后，他本是来找李知勋的，而眼见着这幅场景，眼见着对他而言有些陌生的李知勋，也不知道自己哪来的心虚和慌张，离开的姿态近似于落荒而逃，他倒像个见不得光的第三者，生怕被发现。  
  
而也是在此刻起，崔胜澈就有了一个不能对任何人宣之于口的秘密，这个秘密是笼罩在他心头张牙舞爪的阴影，是会吞噬他一切幸福与快乐的残忍巨兽。  
  
冰激凌带来的甜蜜会在吃完的一刻完结，崔胜澈在考虑要不要再去买份五个球加double配料，剩下的空盒加塑料勺被分开丢进了可回收垃圾箱和不可回收垃圾箱里，他站起来拍了拍屁股上的灰，还是选择踏上了回家的路。  
  
他又开始想李知勋。  
  
（五）  
  
前脚开了门后脚一抬头李知勋就杵在眼前，约等于心想事成，崔胜澈在心里比了个耶，归于是因为自己的克制，所以冰激凌之神带来的奖赏。  
  
“知勋，你怎么也才回来呀？”崔胜澈踢踢踏踏换了拖鞋，追了两步追着李知勋往客厅走。  
  
李知勋顿住了脚步回头看他一眼，脸上有些狐疑，“昨天不是跟你约好了今天有一场音乐会，早上本来是想提醒你的。”  
  
啊啊，糟了，崔胜澈紧张起来，才知道昨天李知勋跟他说的是这个，脑子飞速转动起来想着怎么圆这个谎，还要控制自己别把话说得结结巴巴露怯，“对不起啊知勋，因为公司的事情很突然，所以一时之间忘了，抱歉抱歉。”  
  
崔胜澈嘲笑自己的虚伪，都不忍心去想这个谎言的漏洞算不算得上千疮百孔，他干笑两声想快点略过这个话题，“那知勋一个人去看了吗？”  
  
李知勋摇摇头，“票很难得，我让顺荣和我一起去的。”  
  
顺荣。  
  
啊，是权顺荣啊。  
  
该说些什么呢，崔胜澈在想，感官开始变得迟钝好像连脑子都有点转不过来，他又陷入了有太多想说却不知道先说什么的泥潭里，整个人陷了进去，先是手脚被束缚，越挣扎沉得越快，接着到了嘴巴，只能牢牢闭紧说不出任何话，接着是鼻子快要无法呼吸，然后是耳朵和眼睛，听不见也看不见。  
  
世界又开始变成死寂般的沉静，唯独恐惧在滋长。  
  
他努力想要辨认出李知勋的口型，但他大概没有辨读唇语的天赋，什么也没看懂。这是一场完全不公平的对话，隐约间他又闻到了心理诊疗室里的熏香，对他而言成了巴浦洛夫的铃铛，在焦躁惶惑找不到出口的情况下，摇铃声替他打开了封闭情感的门。  
  
他说不清是丧失听觉后感官补偿还是他想借故发泄的幻嗅，他好像只是得到了哭的指令，仿佛是遥遥从天际传来的神的旨意。  
  
对于崔胜澈而言，这是一场无声的痛哭，但他能感受到声带里燃烧起的火，灼痛带来清醒让他还有闲心思想，他现在一定哭得很难看，涕泗纵流，容貌扭曲，声音吵闹得像个无理的小孩，他有些禁不住地想从李知勋的眼睛里看清自己失态的丑样。  
  
李知勋蹙起了眉，眉间的冷硬像是山岩上深深的刻痕，生硬地仿佛永远无法被磨平，他发出了沉重的一声叹息，被捻成细线钻入了耳朵里。  
  
被细线牵着的哭声比想象中低微，嘶哑得像是将要被喉咙里的火烧成灰烬，被风扬走了就无法再被捕捉，崔胜澈终于没了力气，缓缓落坐在客厅中央，繁复的水晶吊顶映下冷冷的光，落在冰冷的瓷砖上，如同冷月落在冰冷的湖上。  
  
李知勋问，“你生气了吗，因为我要出国？”  
  
他想说原来你知道啊，说出口就变成了，“不。”  
  
李知勋在他面前蹲下来，扶着他的脸，用衣袖擦去了他脸上同样冰凉的眼泪，“你哭了太多次。”  
  
“是你总让我哭。”崔胜澈在指责，讲话间仍抽抽嗒嗒，“我才不要你的怜悯。”  
  
“这不是怜悯，是我关心你。”  
  
那也是怜悯，崔胜澈依旧忿忿不平。  
  
“要继续早上的事情吗？”李知勋问。  
  
“你别拿这个糊弄我。”停顿了几秒，又接了一声好。  
  
两个人都知道，与其说是性欲，不如说更接近于想要麻痹现实的逃避，甘愿坠进情爱交织的捕梦网里，驱走真实的厄运，只留下虚假的美梦。  
  
（六）  
  
李知勋翻出来一瓶新的润滑液，还在慢条斯理地拆包装，崔胜澈凑过去看了一眼，青苹果味的，依稀记得上一瓶是水蜜桃的，还没用完，他问，“之前的呢，我更喜欢水蜜桃的。”  
  
“下次再买水蜜桃吧。”李知勋很好商量，“之前的已经过期了，就丢掉了。”  
  
崔胜澈又看了一眼床头，去年买的的花露水还在，清甜的橙花味，特别好闻，但好像没有什么效果，整个夏天崔胜澈还是逃不了被蚊子叮得满身红肿的宿命，他又忍不住开始想，润滑剂到底是过期了还是李知勋和别的人一起用完了呢。  
  
他明明知道李知勋和权顺荣什么都没有，也还是不停被胡乱的思绪撕扯，他自嘲一笑，大概怨妇都是如此在猜忌中演变成妒妇。  
  
“快点吧。”他揽住了李知勋的脖子，“快点继续早上的事。”  
  
李知勋说，好。  
  
两个人搂着陷进绵软的床被里，衣衫被抛落在一旁像早晨的睡衣一样卷成了皱皱巴巴的咸菜，逐渐露出来的白腻肌肤同圣洁的天使雕塑一般无二，李知勋将虔诚的吻落下，这场性爱的意欲本就是想让崔胜澈得到极致的满足，填补他因为失去眼泪而造成的空洞。  
  
每一声喘息都有疼痛，嘶哑让崔胜澈自己都觉得陌生，触觉和听觉被割裂，像在听另一个人在和李知勋做爱，又像是自己在同别人做爱，在越轨的边界离得越近，情绪的亢奋点也就更锐利，泛着金属色的锋芒割断了最后一根神经线。  
  
“快点，再快点。”崔胜澈只会这样糊里糊涂地喊，嗓子生疼地厉害，捏着哭似的腔调低怨地呢喃着无意义的字节，作为一只垂死的棘鸟在献唱最后一曲哀歌。  
  
“别哭。“李知勋急切地凑近，呼吸顺着眼睫的缝隙钻进眼睛里，崔胜澈觉得有些发痒，条件反射地眨了一下眼，在眨动间，一滴泪水落了下来。  
  
李知勋尝到了这滴泪水的味道，比一片死了的海更苦更咸。  
  
冰凉的润滑剂让崔胜澈瑟缩了一下，感觉自己是躺在案板之上待人宰割的食物，锋利的刀闪着寒光正悬于头顶，他仍在尽力打开自己的身体，像胆怯的蚌打开了自我保护的壳，将柔软裹着真心展露，显得既天真又傻。  
  
手指借着湿滑的液体在后穴进出，搅弄出咕叽咕叽的水声，润滑剂在渐渐升温，让人觉得舒适而温暖，崔胜澈开始得了趣，发出各种甜蜜腻人的鼻音，手不知道如何泄力，就只好紧紧抓住李知勋的背部，留下了好几道猫似的抓痕。  
  
他此刻的身体很热，热到能将自己融化，化成一江春水，水面上悠悠荡荡地漂浮着数不尽的桃花瓣，每一瓣花都已经成熟到糜烂，由李知勋一片一片种下。  
  
性器抵在穴口，崔胜澈拖着绵软的尾音开口。  
  
——“请对我温柔一点。”  
  
他明知道越是这样讲就越得不到温柔。  
  
李知勋只是沉默地，一点一点让自己的性器进入崔胜澈的体内，直到完全进入才餍足地发出了一声喟叹，不愿再多等待彼此适应的时间，就开始粗鲁甚至带点粗暴地进出，每一下都尽全力插到最深的地方，在连接处挤压出点点白沫，是恨不得连自己的囊袋都一并埋进这销魂乡。  
  
这恰好是崔胜澈所期待的，他紧紧裹着李知勋的性器，因为吞得太满连褶皱都几乎撑平，显出淫靡的深红，完全释放出色情又放浪的气味，就是不肯让李知勋的性器远离。  
  
他脸上布满的痛苦不再是快乐的反面，疼痛与快感在此刻互通。  
  
灵魂似乎都会在这样凶狠的撞击里被扯进淫欲地狱，性器几乎要顶到胃部，崔胜澈觉得如果自己是个女人，早就被李知勋的阴茎插进子宫里。  
  
崔胜澈迷恋地抚摸着李知勋的后腰，陷入到自己的幻想里，声音被顶得断断续续不成调，“我会怀孕吗？”  
  
“不会。”李知勋下了冷漠的判词，“我带了套。”  
  
“那我什么也没留下了。”他听起来很失落。  
  
装着满满精液的避孕套被扔进了垃圾桶里。  
  
（七）  
  
狂风尖啸着拍打着玻璃窗弄得哗哗作响，崔胜澈从被龙卷风能刮走的噩梦中惊醒，身边空落落。迷糊间听到窸窸窣窣的声音，他循着声音望去，慵懒声音里仍带着情事过后的倦怠，“周末怎么还起得这么早？”嗓子哑得吓了自己一大跳，隐隐为过度纵欲而懊恼。  
  
李知勋停下动作，应了一声，“吵醒你了吗？学校有点急事，你再睡会吧。”  
  
“不是你的原因啦。”崔胜澈垫了个枕头坐起来，忍不住打了一个巨大的哈欠，“我一会再睡回笼觉。”  
  
李知勋也就不再劝他。  
  
崔胜澈晃了晃脑袋，将自己残余在梦中的部分意识唤回现实，清醒过后就开始为前一天的失态感到尴尬，想说点什么又不知道该说些什么，支棱着脑袋光顾着盯着李知勋。  
  
李知勋套了件白色卫衣，宽宽大大的，衬得他的脸只剩巴掌大，倒真像个精致的瓷娃娃，只可惜惯常冷着一张脸，不爱笑。  
  
崔胜澈看见李知勋光着的脚，踩在地板上，冻得有些发红，像截脆生生的藕，他下床找了双姜黄色的棉袜递给李知勋，“要穿袜子。”  
  
他还觉得不够，又环顾四周一圈看见了衣帽架上挂着的薄围巾，取下来给李知勋系上了，认认真真地掖好边，也不管这个季节是不是真的有这个需要，“风大，别着凉。”  
  
李知勋又嗯了一声，“我走了。”没忘记落下一个每日的吻在额间。  
  
崔胜澈趴在窗边往下看，风裹挟着要击碎玻璃的凌厉，隔着一层玻璃也让人隐隐感受到寒风割脸的疼痛，李知勋这样从高处看下来只剩下来小小一团，能看到围巾橘色的尾巴在冷风中飘呀飘呀，像是金鱼的尾巴在玻璃缸中摆动。  
  
要不要好好跟李知勋聊一下呢，他想起来医生的建议。  
  
金鱼甩了一下尾巴越游越远，倏得一下就从手中溜走了。  
  
还是不要了吧，他做了决定。  
  
仿佛心有灵犀一般的，李知勋回头往上看了一眼，从这个角度只能看到崔胜澈挨在窗框边的一小截深蓝色衣袖，很快消失在了窗后。  
  
这时候手机收到了一条kakaotalk，李知勋点开信息，发件人是崔胜澈。  
  
——今天也要加油噢。  
  
还不等回复另一条消息又来了。  
  
——下次，一起去看音乐会吧。  
  
好。李知勋回复道。  
  
（八）  
  
周一是不出寻常地萎靡不振，崔胜澈还要补上周五落下的进度，忙得整个人晕头转向，只在午休时偷着给李知勋发消息哭诉，“想喝甜甜的奶茶。”  
  
转头又灌了一杯黑咖，纯苦。  
  
好不容易熬到关上电脑，整个人都软了，往下滑了半个身位蜷缩着陷进柔软的靠枕里，才长长松了一口气，觉得自己快要呕出血来，连空气里都是沉闷的铁腥味。  
  
秋天怎么还这么闷，他用手扇扇风全作无用功，只有蝉好像已经都死在了夏天，安静地埋在地里陷入了沉眠等着又一个夏天。  
  
这时候才看到李知勋发了条消息：我在楼下。  
  
透过窗口眺出去一眼，李知勋果然在楼下等着，不知道已经等了多久，崔胜澈开始有些急，带着雀跃似的往楼下飞奔而去，刚刚的疲倦被一扫而空。  
  
李知勋已经朝他张开了双手，揽住了这只初秋的小鸟。  
  
“你怎么来了？”崔胜澈软趴趴地挂着，环抱着李知勋的腰在撒娇，“知勋，我今天好累哦。”  
  
李知勋把手上拎着的奶茶递给他，是茉香奶绿珍波椰。崔胜澈喊着耶！知勋万岁！搂得更紧。  
  
“前天不是说一起去看音乐会吗，就买到了票。”  
  
“跟上次的一样吗？”  
  
李知勋摇摇头，撸了一把崔胜澈的后颈，他颈后被剃掉的发茬像青葱的麦苗一样长出来了，“上次那位不知道什么时候才会再来开演奏会了，是另一位老师的。”  
  
崔胜澈有点失望，低低念叨了一声——不知道什么时候啊，他猛吸一口奶茶，被全糖唤起了精神。  
  
在瑰丽的演奏厅里酝酿着庄重的氛围，无论是演奏者或是听众都显得肃穆，只有乐器声在空气中流淌，穿得不算正式的崔胜澈在其中显得格格不入，但他只觉得很困，困到偷偷掐了自己一把叫自己千万别睡过去啊，也还是睡了过去。  
  
做了个美梦。  
  
直到演奏会快要结束的时候崔胜澈才醒过来，他想着梦境，迟疑地想要开口，李知勋侧过脸看他，问他怎么了。  
  
“对不起啊，我睡着了。”但他明明其实不是想说这个。  
  
“没事，你睡得很安静。”李知勋对着他露出浅浅笑意，小酒窝跑了出来，“刚好还有最后一首钢琴曲独奏。”  
  
在这样的昏暗里，所有人都在专注倾听的此刻，他悄悄地拉住了崔胜澈的手，手心里热乎乎地像暖着一个小太阳。  
  
再盛大的演出也终将落幕，按照既定的流程，有个漂亮的小男孩抱着一大束鲜花登上舞台，将它献给了刚演奏完最后一曲的钢琴家，钢琴家在接过这束花的一刻就像是开启了什么开关，掌声如同夏日傍晚的一道惊雷乍起，却久久不停。  
  
崔胜澈只注意到插在花束最中间的一支开得正灿烂的太阳花。  
  
（九）  
  
大概是那只太阳花带来的影响，接下来的几天里，夏天残余的暑气仍盘踞在空气里久久不散，下班回家的路上崔胜澈还在想，初秋的第一场雨什么时候回来，在心里祈祷，秋天的神啊请带走炎热。  
  
猝不及防的，第一滴雨就掉了下来，砸落在地上浸开了一小点，不知道又溺死了几只浮游生物。  
  
像是水晶珠帘的串线突然断了，透明珠子噼里啪啦地散落了一地。  
  
崔胜澈躲进了一旁的7-11，被门后被冷气激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，他没什么具体的购物目标，就只是漫无目的地在便利店内游走，按说他该买把伞，但他总觉得这场雨很快就会停。  
  
这场雨终将会停的，会卷走闷热和空气中的尘埃，会带走一切讨厌的东西。  
  
他停在了冷柜前，在草莓冰和芒果冰里游移不定，隔着一层玻璃点着小公鸡，点到了芒果冰，他打开了冷柜，指尖都已经碰到了芒果冰，却又突然觉得后悔，手指平移三厘米，拿起了一旁粉红色的草莓冰。  
  
雨果然很快就停了，才只要吃完一根棒冰的时间，木棍被无情的丢进垃圾桶，崔胜澈坐在落地玻璃前，看着从屋檐上稀稀落落掉下的几滴水。  
  
手机备忘录弹出来李知勋的航班信息提示，就在明天，他会乘坐着一架大铁鸟，用十四个小时又十五分钟飞跃一片大洋，拖慢十三个小时的时差。  
  
崔胜澈开门看见李知勋正在收拾行李箱，他假装不记得，显得不在意，“航班是明天的吧，东西收拾了吗？”  
  
是记得的，隐约也在数着倒计时，嘴上不肯承认而已。  
  
“刚好。”李知勋合上了箱子。  
  
两个人陷入了一片沉默里。  
  
崔胜澈觉得自己其实该说点什么的，但是能说出口的话，好像都不是自己的真心，反倒是李知勋主动打破了僵局。  
  
“你为什么不留下我。”他用了肯定句，听起来太过冷硬。  
  
崔胜澈被他的冷刺痛，也就带着怨气回嘴，“我用什么身份留下你呢？”  
  
“我们不是恋人吗？”  
  
“我甚至不知道你是不是喜欢我。”  
  
这是真的太伤人，李知勋站起来朝他逼近，脸上带着不常见的火焰，“你知道的，我说过好多次。”  
  
崔胜澈突然就被激怒了，原来夏天的暑期不仅盘踞在空气里，也同样盘踞在他心间，他一把推开了面前的李知勋，太过用力，甚至让李知勋打了一个踉跄，如果说李知勋脸上带着的是火焰，他此刻的语调就是火山里的熔岩在向外迸溅。  
  
“李知勋，你没有！”他声调抬得很高，也显得锐利，“你从来没有说清楚。”  
  
总是这样的，在他们漫长的应该归属于恋爱的时光里，总是有太多的磕磕绊绊，他们很少吵架，就像是成年人之间的约定俗成，一个夜晚过去，就当一切都没发生，可这些矛盾也不会被解决，李知勋总是在说，你知道的，胜澈。  
  
李知勋不解释，但同样也不追问，从这个角度上讲他倒是显得很公平，只是这种公平在恋爱中只是杀人的刀，伤得彼此鲜血淋漓。  
  
有无数次崔胜澈都想大喊我不知道你在想什么，我也不懂你任何你没说出口的话，但这样显得太矫情又幼稚，于是他也没有再说出口，这样时间久了，他也成了不开口的泥娃娃。  
  
因为年纪大的人要多包容，只有这样说崔胜澈才能自我劝解。  
  
矛盾成了压在崔胜澈心底的石头，只用一块布罩上，这样就好像一切都不存在。  
  
但他们永远都存在的，越累越多，直到承受不了。  
  
粉饰太平终将破碎的。  
  
崔胜澈觉得有点疲倦，对于争吵或者不争吵都是，他只是垂着头看着地上自己的影子说，“再弹一次梦中的婚礼吧。”  
  
这是对他而言记忆最深刻的一曲钢琴曲，在新生的入学典礼上由李知勋弹奏的梦中的婚礼。  
  
在舞台的聚光灯之下，穿着一袭黑色西装的李知勋坐在钢琴前，他是如此专注地看着琴谱，就像在看着自己的爱人，他周身笼罩着的璀璨的光，落在钢琴烤漆之上折射出钻石般的七彩闪烁。  
  
崔胜澈看得入了迷，直到李知勋鞠躬示意他才醒过来，眼神仍是恋恋不舍地跟着李知勋下了舞台，他呆呆地问旁边的学生，刚刚弹得曲子叫什么？身侧走过的人停下来站定，回答他，“理查德的《梦中的婚礼》。”  
  
崔胜澈循着声音往斜上方看，看到了李知勋的脸，他带着笑意伸出了手，“你好，我叫李知勋。”  
  
从下往上看的时候，李知勋眼下的痣被看得分明，由此笃定了李知勋就是他的梦中情人。  
  
他自己也有错啊，崔胜澈无数次反思过，喜欢他的时候他是那个样子就觉得他该是那个样子，他想大概无形之中他的慕恋也在束缚着李知勋，背负着他的爱意幻想，被困在牢笼里。  
  
李知勋坐在钢琴前，在冰冷的玻璃吊灯之下，一切都好像最开始的初见，钢琴上星星点点落着光斑，指尖在黑白琴键上流动，他白皙的，美丽的手。  
  
“我真的好喜欢你。”崔胜澈低低开口。  
  
“我知道。”  
  
他从身后搂紧了李知勋，眼泪像突来的大雨一样落下，第一滴眼泪砸落在衣服上，洇深了一小团，他想他的眼睛大概真的天生是用来掉眼泪，也不怪李知勋总在让他哭。  
  
医生对不起啊，我还是说不出口。  
  
崔胜澈抽噎着不停地说，“对不起，对不起，对不起。”像是想要说满一千次。  
  
他不知道自己为什么要说对不起，大概是为了自己不愿意说出口却不得不说的话。  
  
李知勋转过身沉默地抱着他，更用力地将他搂紧，把崔胜澈的脑袋按进自己肩窝里，手指穿过发丝间，他只回道：“没事的，真的没事的。”  
  
大概他也知道崔胜澈要说出的话是什么，这时候的默契反倒成了讽刺。  
  
“李知勋。”崔胜澈哭得上气不接下气，抽着鼻子把话说得断断续续，好艰难才完整说出一句整话，“我们分手吧。”  
  
百合花的味道又弥散了出来。  
  
如释重负与天崩地裂同时而来，崔胜澈想过好多次的地久天长，终究做不到了。  
  
就像那场错过的音乐会，注定不可能再和李知勋一起去看。  
  
想得又不可得，你奈人生何，本就如此。  
  
fin.  



End file.
